


Realization

by ReaderXLit (faraandmera)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, POV Second Person, gender neutral reader, reader is robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/ReaderXLit
Summary: There were quite a few things you regretted. Everyone had regrets, you figured, and even though you tried not to have too many, they still existed. One of your regrets was with Chrom.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted november 3rd 2015

There were quite a few things you regretted. Everyone had regrets, you figured, and even though you tried not to have too many, they still existed. One of your regrets was with Chrom.

You were happy about most things when it came to the prince, of course. Meeting him and joining the shepherds was an important part of your life, and you wouldn’t ever regret that. It was because of that you had met so many of the people you had come to love. It was because of that you had a purpose and you wouldn’t regret that.

But it was also because of that you had come to love Chrom himself. He was by no means a perfect person, and you had tried so hard to convince yourself that those traits bothered you more than they really did. Nothing you could do, however, could block out the feelings you had formed for him.

You regretted not saying so.

When Chrom announced to the whole camp he was getting married you regretted it. Cursed yourself for your silence and wished for nothing more than to stop feeling how you did. So maybe you wouldn’t hurt or regret it when you couldn’t say anything. They were your friends, so it was too late to say anything. You didn’t want to hurt them.

It almost seemed like you had fully managed to push the feelings aside, forget how you felt and move on. Stop regretting. You weren’t so together, though. You had fooled yourself into believing you were, though. So when Lucina showed up, revealed to be Chrom’s daughter from the future, you felt sick.

You wanted to scream at yourself that you shouldn’t feel that sick feeling in your stomach and the aching in your head.

Everyone had regrets, you just wished yours didn’t stare you in the face everyday and act like nothing was wrong.


End file.
